Games of chance upon which wagering may occur are a popular form of entertainment throughout the world. Games of chance are offered and players may wager upon the outcome of the game of chance in the hopes of winning an award. Numerous different types of games of chance are offered to appeal to different people and their changing interests.
Two popular games of chance are keno and bingo. These games are widely offered for play and are common within gaming establishments. Although these games are similar, each game has its own rules and style of play. While bingo and keno are traditional, well known, games of chance, these games may lack excitement offered by a new game of chance. Further, these games do not offer multiple win opportunities and chances for an award. Therefore, to provide additional player excitement and opportunities for an award, the following game modifications and additions overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art and provide additional benefits.